First Encounters
by Maryam25
Summary: Just a little in-depth look at Raleigh and Mako's first meeting. It mainly follows the events of the movie, with little additions here and there. I'm hoping to continue this as a series of one-shots. I still don't kow how well a grasp I have on both of the characters; you'll have to be the judge of that. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Pacific Rim; anything recognizable I do not own.

This is my first foray into this fandom...enjoy!

**FIRST ENCOUNTERS**

Raleigh's all for gender equality and women's rights.

But, he can't say he isn't a little surprised when Marshall's best and brightest turns out to be…_her_…Mako.

_Mako Mori._

He slowly repeats her name to himself, testing the syllables–tasting them–on his tongue.

When they're eyes meet, Raleigh thinks that every nerve ending in his body has come alive, humming like live wire. And then, something clicks, like two complementary pieces–of a puzzle too long left untouched–falling into place.

Raleigh tries not to make anything of it.

As the Marshall continues with his explanations, Raleigh watches her**–**her fingers twisting around the end of her umbrella**–**sneaking looks at him, when she thinks he isn't watching. But Raleigh is always watching; it's something he can't help–a habit he has yet to shed.

He can see the gears in her head turning; she's working something out in her mind–as she's watching him, skeptically, dubiously even.

She says something to the Marshall in Japanese. She probably has no idea that Raleigh–though his spoken language skills are _passable_–can understand her perfectly. And though the Marshall is aware, he doesn't make a move to inform her otherwise.

'Different, huh,' he muses.

He thinks about letting it slide, but he's slightly intrigued. Because he may not be what she expected, but _she_ is definitely _not_ what he expected.

And something tells him that he might enjoy ruffling Ms. Mori's feathers. Just a little bit. She seems so calm, so composed.

"Better or worse?" he questions in the same tongue, a little too pleased with himself. He's not usually one to be witty.

He can see the surprise register in her eyes, shock even. And then he can see the pinkish tint to her skin. She holds his gaze for a second, the hint of a smile on her lips. But she doesn't say anything; she simply bows her head.

Raleigh reciprocates her gesture and he realizes then–in that moment–that something has changed–shifted–between them.

They have just levelled the playing field, so it would seem.

She shows him to his quarters, a decent-sized room with a bed and other menial furnishings–not unlike the one he and Yancy shared five years ago.

Before he realizes what he's doing, he's asking her what she thinks. He doesn't know what he was expecting to hear, but her honesty is refreshing, albeit startling.

She tells him that he's unpredictable.

That he's not the man for this mission, in heropinion. That he deviates from standard technique.

_That he's a potential liability_, she doesn't say. But it's as obvious as the hair on her head.

He asks her if she has ever piloted.

She tells him no; she hasn't.

With a score of 51 drops, 51 kills, he can't imagine why not.

She tells him that the Marshall has his reasons.

He then tells her–not unkindly–she hasn't been in the real thing.

Simulations and projected mock-ups–no matter how much you plan, no matter how perfect your score–are nothing compared to the reality.

Once you're in that jaeger, your perspective changes, completely.

Sometimes, your instincts tell you to do something and you just have to trust your gut.

He tells her she'll see one day.

He's secretly hoping she won't have to.

They're both standing across from each other, ample space between them. But there's something else; something resides in the very air between them–around them. He has a feeling that Mako senses it too because her look is contemplative, her gaze almost questioning.

And then he has a sudden urge to touch her–to hold the blue tips of her hair between his fingers, to feel the beat of her pulse beneath his thumb–to be close to her.

These thoughts–these feelings–they worry Raleigh, stir a panic within him. Because for the last five years he's been trying to block out everything and anything. And though he hasn't found peace yet, he's come to terms with the pain, reminding himself each day to put one foot in front of the other and move forward.

And now, he's been back only a day–an hour and a half, to be exact–and that safety net which he spent five years building, it's threatening to come crashing down, ensnaring _both_ him and Mako in it.


End file.
